Un último beso
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Se fue, se fue sin despedirse. Todo fue tan inesperado. Un momento equivocado, un lugar equivocado, separó dos vidas para siempre. Ahora lo único que necesita es ese último beso, hasta la ETERNIDAD. One-shot. JXA


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**_

* * *

Un último beso.

Las cosas no iban bien últimamente en esa ciudad. Todos los habitantes temían por su integridad, pues en los últimos tiempos, los noticieros estaban plagados de balaceras, secuestros y atentados terroristas.

Pero ese día, a pesar de varios eventos ocurridos en los últimos días, los centros comerciales estaban llenos de gente. Las tiendas de autoservicio tenían el máximo de cajas abiertas y aun así, no lograban evitar los tediosos minutos de espera antes de pagar las compras.

¿La razón?, el inicio próximo del ciclo escolar, el cual comenzaba el siguiente lunes. La gente, que por lo general deja hasta el último minuto las compras de útiles escolares y uniformes tenía el tiempo encima. Todo lo que se debió haber comprado un mes antes, se estaba comprando en ese momento.

En las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial, una chica de piel blanca y estatura baja, cabello negro y corto, esperaba llegar al piso superior para comprar algunas carpetas que necesitaba.

Mientras esperaba, sus ojos castaños, que recorrían todo, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí, se toparon con un par de ojos azules que la miraban desde hacía rato. Un muchacho de cabello rizado color miel, que estaba parado en las escaleras que bajaban, la observaba con mucha atención.

Ella sintió ruborizarse mientras el movimiento de las escaleras desconectó sus miradas, llevándolo a él hacia abajo y a ella hacia arriba.

La chica siguió con su plan del día, hasta que minutos más tarde, al ir de bajada por esas mismas escaleras, lo volvió a ver, de espaldas a ella, ocupado en uno de los muchos cajeros plagados por la plaza comercial.

Bajo de las escaleras y camino cerca de aquel lugar, solo por la curiosidad de ver esos ojos una vez más. Al pasar junto al cajero, él extraía una tarjeta y comenzaba a caminar, de nuevo sus ojos se cruzaron y fue como si el universo se hubiera detenido en ese momento. Después cada quien siguió su camino.

Tras visitar tres tiendas mas, ella fue a la zona de comida rápida, que, al igual que el resto del centro comercial, no le cabía ni un alma.

Se formo en la fila de un local de comida china y pidió una orden. Tuvo la fortuna de encontrar una pequeña mesa de dos desocupada. Se sentó, dejando a un lado de sus pies, sus bolsas de compras, y comenzó a devorar su comida.

Unos instantes después, se acerco a ella un joven. Cosa rara, pues no había nadie que ella conociera en aquella plaza. No despego los ojos de su plato hasta que escucho una voz masculina, aterciopelada y caballerosa que decía:

— Buenas tardes, señorita, me preguntaba si no le molestaría que la acompañe a comer— entonces levanto la vista y casi se atraganta. Era el joven de azules ojos y rizos de sol que la observaba en las escaleras eléctricas. —. Es que el lugar está repleto—se excuso el joven echando una mirada alrededor. Ella hizo lo mismo y en efecto, todas las mesas y sillas estaban ocupadas hasta el último asiento, excepto ese que ella tenía enfrente. Se obligo a tragar el bocado con mucha dificultad y dijo:

— Si, no hay problema. Siéntate.

Él se sentó dejando enfrente una charola parecida a la de ella. Comenzó a comer. Ella le dedico una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto él.

— Alice ¿y tú? —contesto, cada vez mas entusiasmada.

— Jasper—dijo él.

— Mucho gusto, Jasper—dijo ella.

Así pasaron una linda hora. Platicando de cualquier cosa. Charlaron de todo un poco. De la escuela, de las novedades y hasta de sus respectivas familias. Intercambiaron correos electrónicos y cuentas de Facebook, para seguir en contacto.

A la noche, Alice se durmió pensando en aquel caballero de cabellos miel, que de un momento a otro no se podía sacar de la mente.

Pasaron algunos días, ellos charlaban a menudo por internet, intercambiaban canciones e incluso hicieron video chats. Y poco a poco cada uno comenzó a sentir necesidad de verse de nuevo, mas nadie se atrevía a decirlo. Ella por mantener su postura de dama y él, por temor a ser rechazado.

Pero el destino decidió conspirar a su favor y a la vez en contra de Alice.

— Me debo ir— dijo ella, muy a su pesar.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? —pregunto él, poco dispuesto a dejarla de ver, aunque fuera en la pantalla.

— Es que debo estudiar para el último parcial de trigonometría. Soy un asco, me sale muy mal.

— ¿Trigonometría? —pregunto, no muy convencido, si había algo en las clases que se le facilitaba a él, era trigonometría.

— Si, los dos parciales me ha ido horrible. No puedo reprobar este parcial.

— Yo te puedo ayudar—le dijo él, como último recurso.

— ¿Si? ¿Por aquí?

— Pues si quieres—dijo él, quien no tenía planeado unas asesorías por internet precisamente—. O… ¿Cuándo es ti examen? —pregunto.

— El martes —respondió ella.

— Podríamos vernos el sábado—sugirió.

— ¿Enserio? —sonrió ella, más alegre ante la perspectiva de verlo, que ante la ayuda en matemáticas.

— Si no tienes problemas, si—dijo él.

— ¿Dónde? —pregunto.

— Tu di el lugar y la hora, puedo cuando quieras.

— Mm… —pensó—, temprano a las 10 en Plaza Azul.

— ¿En qué parte? —pregunto él.

— En la de comida—dijo ella—. Probablemente no haya mucha gente a esa hora, podremos estudiar tranquilos.

— De acuerdo—sonrió él.

Llego el sábado y se les fue como arena entre los dedos. Entre números, triángulos y ecuaciones. También comieron y se divirtieron juntos un rato. Hasta que llego el momento de la despedida, aunque prometieron volver a verse más pronto.

Ahora que la pareja tenía un pretexto para poder verse, no lo desperdiciaba por nada del mundo.

Pasaron varios meses en sus encuentros, que cada vez se alejaban más de la Trigonometría. Se veían lo más seguido que podían y si no, video chateaban o al menos se echaban una llamadita por teléfono.

En una ocasión, Jasper decidió invitar al cine a Alice. Por la tarde de viernes, ella salió de la escuela y corrió a un colegio cercano a encontrarse con su mejor amiga. Platicaron, hasta que llegaron por Bella, entonces ella corrió al baño de una pequeña tienda y se quito el pantalón del uniforme para dejar unos jeans desgastados que se había puesto debajo. También se quito la playera, para dejar una blusa de tirantes. Solo se volvió a poner la chamarra del uniforme y todo lo demás fue a parar al fondo de su mochila.

Salió y se sentó en una jardinera. Se sentía impaciente, emocionada, algo le decía por dentro que este día iba a ser especial. A los pocos minutos llego Jasper, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de manga corta.

La diviso desde a lo lejos. Ella también lo había visto desde antes, pero decidió esperar a que él la viera. Se acerco poco a poco, traía en la mano un ramo de rosas blancas y el corazoncito de Alice comenzó a latir como caballo desbocado.

—Hola, ¿tienes mucho rato esperando? —pregunto él. Había un suceso curioso, del que absolutamente nadie se había percatado, hasta ese momento en el que ella se dio cuenta. Alice solía ser muy impuntual. Pero él era tan puntual, que ella poco a poco comenzó a llegar a tiempo a sus compromisos, en especial cuando se veían.

— No, tengo unos minutitos nada más aquí—negó ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Si—dijo ella, colgándose su bolsa al hombro.

— estas flores son para ti—dijo él, un tanto sonrojado. Y Alice se derritió ante ese detalle que nadie había tenido con ella jamás.

— Gracias—dijo, mientras con una mano tímida tomaba aquel regalo.

Caminaron un rato, hasta llegar a aquella plaza comercial en la que se conocieron. Se encaminaron directo al cine. Él compro los boletos para aquella película. Se sentaron en una mesa del cine y platicaron un rato.

Entraron a la sala, apenas para ver la función. Rieron un rato con aquella comedia romántica, Jasper se debatía entre hacer lo que había decidido hacer, u olvidarlo.

Al final gano lo que gritaba su corazón, lo que llevaba meses gritando, lo que llevaba meses guardando, y tomo su celular en las manos y escribió:

_Alice, eres la chica más bella y especial que he conocido. Nunca me había sentido así. He visto últimamente tus publicaciones en Facebook y me gustaría saber si me permitirías ser la persona a quien dirigir esos comentarios._

Le extendió el celular a Alice quien se intentaba concentrar en leer los subtítulos de la película, para no perderse nada. Ella lo miro sin comprender y él le dijo en voz baja:

— Hay un mensaje para ti

Alice tomo el celular en sus manos, su corazón latía desbocado. Cuando por fin se concentro en las letras de la pantalla, entro en un breve estado de shock, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Ella se la pasaba publicando en su muro, lo enamorada que estaba de la vida, del amor y de un alguien que había aparecido en su vida para llenarla de luz y felicidad.

No supo qué hacer, no supo que decir, su boca se abrió varias veces, pero se cerró inmediatamente.

Entonces, como las cuerdas vocales le fallaban, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se puso a escribir en el mismo celular de su amor secreto.

_Me has tomado por sorpresa, esto es algo que jamás me imagine, y solo quiero decirte que también, nunca había conocido a nadie como tú. Tú también eres muy especial para mí y desde un primer momento, esas publicaciones iban dirigidas solo para ti. _

Cuando Jasper leyó las palabras que ella había escrito, creyó estar viviendo un sueño. Se volvió hacia Alice, ella ya lo miraba. Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad. Su distancia se iba acortando con cada exhalación que tenían, hasta que estuvieron a unos pocos centímetros uno del otro.

La mano de Jasper voló hasta la barbilla de Alice y acaricio con ternura. Ella se estremeció ante ese tacto, y de un momento a otro, sus labios se unieron en un beso único, en un beso delicioso y en el primer beso de ambos.

Salieron de la sala de cine, abrazados el uno al otro. Felices de la vida. Por fin sus más escondidos sueños se hacían realidad, eran novios.

Los días pasaban y la pareja procuraba verse lo más posible. El parque, la plaza o incluso un pequeño jardín. Lo importante era verse, no importaba el lugar, la hora o el clima, lo importante era verse, estar juntos.

La inseguridad iba aumentando cada vez más. Aquella ciudad, que en algún momento fue considerada una de las más seguras del país, ahora aparecía casi diariamente en los noticieros, con la de siempre, balaceras, secuestros, robos a mano armada.

Una tarde, de un jueves de agosto, Alice estaba en su recamara leyendo un libro, mientras esperaba la llamada de su novio. Por el mismo problema de inseguridad, no podían verse ya de diario, solo les quedaba el teléfono y el video chat.

Estaba sobre la cama, acostada sobre su estomago, cruzando y descruzando los tobillos en el aire, cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, justo en el corazón. Rodo sobre si poniéndose boca arriba, jadeo buscando aire y se llevo ambas manos al pecho intentando detener aquel dolor que era como una aguja que se le clavaba en el pecho despacio, atravesando su corazón.

Tan repentino como llego, el dolor se fue. Y entonces solo llego a su mente una persona. Jasper.

— Jasper, Jasper—repetía mientras buscaba su teléfono y marcaba el numero del amor de su vida.

Un timbrazo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

_Su llamada será transferida al Buzón…_

Colgó cuando mando al buzón de llamadas. Marco tres veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Aventó el teléfono contra las almohadas y se recostó intentando calmarse, pero no lo lograba.

Jasper no llamo esa noche, tampoco se conecto. Alice comenzó a preocuparse enserio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que él no estaba bien. Al día siguiente fue la misma historia.

Al tercer día se preocupo enserio. Tomo el teléfono de su casa y marco el número que sabía de memoria, aunque nunca había telefoneado a aquella casa.

Tampoco nadie contesto en casa de Jasper. Esto se volvía cada vez más preocupante.

Para añadir más motivos para perder la cabeza, pronto corrieron las noticias sobre tres balaceras el mismo día en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Tres balaceras, el mismo día que Jasper no llamo.

Pasados cinco días, la música que escuchaba Alice en el celular se vio interrumpida por aquella melodía que le tenía escogida a su novio y dueño de sus pensamientos y corazón.

El corazón de Alice brinco en su pecho y sus manos nerviosamente desconectaron el audífono para presionar el botón de contestar.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunto.

— Alice— la voz que se oyó del otro lado de la línea no fue la que ella esperaba. Era una voz muy similar a la de Jasper, pero femenina—. Alice, soy Rose.

— Hola Rosalie—respondió la duendecito a la hermana de su novio, no muy alegre—. Rose, donde esta Jasper, tengo varios días sin poder contactarlo.

— ¡Ay, Alice! —la voz de Rosalie se quebró—. El jueves pasado, Jasper estaba en el centro en la tarde. Iba dando vuelta en Plaza de San Leonel, cuando… cuando comenzó… la… la

—…la balacera—completo Alice a su cuñada, reafirmando algunas de sus sospechas más temidas— ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le paso? ¿No está herido, o si? —ataco con preguntas la muchacha.

— Alice, no sé cómo decirte esto… —la chica al otro lado del teléfono respiro profundamente y dijo—… esta muerto Alice.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Alice sintió como si el mundo se le hubiese venido encima.

— Murió hace un momento, Alice. Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada.

— ¡No! —grito Alice y se desplomo en el suelo. Soltó el celular, el cual fue a desarmarse cuando se estrello contra el mosaico del piso. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. En su pecho su corazón se estrujaba, se retorcía como si le estuvieran torturando.

La madre de Alice corrió al oír ese grito desgarrado, proveniente de la habitación de su hija. La levanto del suelo mientras Alice lloraba y gritaba:

— Jasper, no, Jasper, no, no te vayas, Jasper.

Estuvo varias horas llorando el amor perdido, hasta que sus ojos, hinchados de tanta lágrima derramada, se vencieron al peso de los parpados, su mente cansada se entrego al sueño profundo y su corazón apenado intento refugiarse en un mundo de sueños que jamás serian realidad.

Y al dar la media noche, un frio viento se coló por la ventana abierta de una recamara, donde descansaba un alma a quien le habían arrebatado su mitad.

En medio de la noche, cuando nadie estaba observando, una fría brisa tomo forma de un joven a quien le habían retirado de ese mundo demasiado pronto. Un joven que se acerco a la chica que intentaba sanar su alma herida y cariñosamente, deposito en sus labios, un beso que pareció una pequeña corriente de aire, un beso que anestesió un corazón adolorido de tanta tortura, un beso fantasma que quedo grabado en el inconsciente de una joven muerta en vida, un beso que no se pudo consumar en vida. UN ULTIMO BESO, HASTA SU UNIÓN EN LA ETERNIDAD.

* * *

_**:'( No les a pasado alguna vez que estan de humor corta venas- mirame y no me toques, por dias y no saben ¿por qué? Bueno pues los ultimos dias he estado asi. Tengo mil ganas de llorar pero no puedo, anoche, con esta historia, por fin lloré. **_

_**No se, me siento muy mal, y perdon por no actualizar ninguno de mis fics, es solo que no me siento en completa capacidad de escribir una palabra sobre princesas guerreras o problemas en un estudio de grabacion o drama adolescente en San Luis Potosi. En realidad, no me sentia en capacidad de escribir nada hasta que escribi esto. Con suerte el fin de semana les estoy actualizando todo. Y perdon una vez mas a quienes estan esperando el siguiente Capi de Vivir una Nueva Vida, les prometo que el fin de semana les tengo su capitulo. **_

_**Espero no quieran matarme por todo lo que le hago a Jazz en mis fics y para colmo, lo mato en mis One-shots, lo siento enserio. **_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Klau :(**_


End file.
